The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus intended to be used, in the first place, within the reproduction process area in the graphic industry, and more particularly for enhancing the possibility of preparing printing plates, for instance for offset printing, having correct impositions.
In planning the layout of magazines and books etc the pages must be placed in such an imposition that said pages, after folding of the printed page appear in a chronological order. As an assisting means for making the layout correct and the pages to follow each other in correct order a verification of the impositions is made.
Preparing “impositions” means that, for instance 8 pages (or 16, 32, 64 pages, etc) are placed in such order on the paper to be printed, which paper is of a predetermined size, that the pages, after the print paper has been folded, follow in a chronological order of page numbers, so that, in an 8 page print sheet, pages 1, 4, 5, 8 appear on the front side of the print sheet, and that pages 2, 3, 6 and 7 appear on the rear side of said print sheet.